Coming Clean
by Stompy Bigfoot
Summary: SupernaturalSmallville. While passing through Kansas, the boys come across Jason Teague’s ghost. He only wants to explain to his exlover on why he made those choices. Sam thought this would be a simple help, but...Full Summary Inside. Past Wincest.


**COMING CLEAN**

**AUTHOR:** Stompy Bigfoot

**DISCLAIMER: **Supernatural belongs to Warner Bros., Wonderland Sound and Vision, McG, Eric Kripke, and Robert Singer. I am only borrowing their characters for my own personal pleasure and no permanent harm will come to them. Also, I am only borrowing Smallville characters for my own personal pleasure and no harm will come to them.

**SUMMARY:** Crossover with Smallville. While passing through Kansas, the boys come across Jason Teague's ghost. He only wants to explain to his ex lover on why he made those choices. Sam thought this would be a simple help, but no, this trip to Smallville brought back all those buried memories. Past Wincest. Bad Summary.

**SPOILERS: **Season 4 Smallville, and Season 1 & 2 of Supernatural (Just in Case)

**RATING:** R, language, and adult themes.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT", Sam pulled on the brakes before he could crash into the person who was standing stupidly in front of the Impala. The figure must've heard the screeching of the brakes, because he turned his head towards the car, and gave a nervous grin._ What is wrong with this guy…and why does he look uncanningly like Dean…_ Dean also had woken up, and was clicking off the safety of his shotgun to shoot the obviously stupid shapeshifter.

Sam put an arm to ward off Dean, and said, "I don't think he is a shapeshifter. He looks like a ghost who needs help to me."

"What the hell dude?"

"I have a feeling. I don't know if it's good or bad, but it's definitely not dangerous." Sam muttered before grabbing his own handgun, and walking out to greet the stranger.

"Hello. You need a lift?"

The stranger looked up again, then said in one rush, "No…yes…I need help getting to Smallville, which is like 10 miles out of here. I know I'm dead. Don't look shocked, I know a hunter when I see one. Seen enough in the past 2 years. Anyway, surprisingly, I am unable to travel by myself to there. Can you give me a lift? I'm not going to cause any harm. Just need to talk to my ex-girlfriend."

Sam gave him a slow nod, then raised his eyebrows for further explanation.

"Oh. How rude of me. Name's Jason Teague. Died in 2005, during the Meteor shower, and I made some horrible mistakes which nearly costed Lana's life. I just want to talk to her again. Not even asking for forgiveness, just need to talk to her. You know what I mean?"

_I perfectly well know what you mean. Is Lana his ex-girlfriend? One way to find out…looks like we have to go off to Smallville…Dean…deal with it…_

"Come on. Get in the car, and I'll drive you off to there. Ignore Dean, the other guy whose in the car. I doubt he would get used to your face." Sam walked back to the car. Jason noticed for the first time that the Dean guy looked exactly like him. _Oh…no wonder…_

"Don't do anything Dean. He only wants a lift into town and some help with talking, nothing harmful." Sam said frigidly to Dean, who was glaring daggers at him. Sam never knew this little episode would bring more harm than good.

---

An hour later, the two boys retired to their room, while Jason was outside, sitting on one of the benches, in deep thought. Dean had turned in, claiming that he wants to be as far as he can from the double me. Sam, who was unable to sleep due to uneasiness, stepped out of the room, and seeing the lone figure on the bench, decided to join him.

_He wants to make amends before moving on. Wonder what happened? Jason Teague…name sounds familiar…is he talking about Lana Lang? The chick that was possessed by her ancestor Isobell…hmmm…let's see…_

Jason stayed silent as Sam sat down beside him. Sam didn't mind it, and got lost deep in thought.

"Hey." Sam shook himself out of reverie, as he felt his shoulder being lightly prodded. Looking around, he noticed Jason was looking at him in question.

"Hmmm…"

"What's your name? I know the other guy is Dean, but what's yours?" Jason curiously asked.

"Oh. I apologize, Sam Winchester."

"Oh my god. You're Sam Winchester. I heard a lot of stories about your family from different hunters over the past years." Jason exclaimed loudly. Sam looked at him at his outburst, and he gave a weak but cheeky grin, "sorry."

"Are there things that you deeply regret and want to change, but you know that's impossible?" The blond unexpectedly asked Sam.

"Yeah. Why do you say?"_ I regret a lot of things, like hurting Dean, having dad find out about my not so healthy feelings for Dean, Jess dying, never bothering to contact Dean when he left me 10 million messages…yeah…a lot of things…_

"I just wished that I could change what happened with Lana, then maybe she wouldn't hate me so much, and I might've lived and had a life with her if I was being truthful with her. Being dead only helps with more observation. Only if I saw my mistakes earlier." Jason looked up at the stars, his whole posture bleeding with regret and melancholy.

"Hey, don't fret. She may not hate you. Just explain to her why you did it, and she may understand. You do have a reason right?" Sam reassured the stressing blond.

"I do, but it's not a valid one, and it's something I'm ashamed of. She'll be disgusted if she hears it." Jason gave a shattering breath, before continuing to brood in his silent.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you should give it a shot. If you don't, then you'll never know." Sam justified in response.

"I should. I'm just afraid. The last thing I said to her wasn't something pretty, and after that, I stuffed up every last thing that was left in our relationship. Why would she want to talk to me again?" Jason asked.

"Because you guys left things unfinished. You need to come clean with her, either good or bad, you have to come clean with her about it." Sam gave his side of the argument.

Jason huffed in resignation, as he couldn't find anything to say to defend his point.

After quite some time, Jason began talking again, "We met in Paris. She was on a school trip, and I was there because my mother said I should go there, I apparently will meet someone great, and I did. But after a few months, and with weird shit happening to her and my mother coming into town right on those nights, things start to get suspicious. I did some research, and after what my mother told me, our families were rivalling families, and the feud will only end, if Isobel killed off the last person of the Gertrude line dies, who was me. I of course, didn't tell Lana any of this, and she started to get suspicious; I lied to her for her own sake, our relationship just crumbled and died. I ran back to my mother, we did some horrible things to her friends, and then I went off to her ex-boyfriend's place, thinking he was the bad guy, and well, he wasn't, while my mother tried to kill her. I didn't even stop her; I just let her go after the love of my life. My mother controlled my life, and even Lana's love for me wasn't strong enough to get me to be myself."

Sam sat there and listened, then asked him quietly, "You were afraid of you mother, weren't you? And you thought pushing Lana away is much better than getting punished by your mother again."

Jason sat there stunned at Sam's revelation, and asked, "How did you know. I didn't tell you anything."

Sam smiled wistfully, and said, "I know one when I see one." He didn't explain anything further, leaving Jason to his own thoughts. _What did he mean by that…I know one when I see one…hmmm…_

Sam, after making that comment, he went off to his own land of countless memories…

**Flashback**

"Dean. I am going to Stanford, and nothing will stop me." Sam shouted to Dean at the bus stop, after his older brother had followed him after his big fight with his father. _Don't Dean…I have to leave…it's the best…for everyone…I love you…but…I can't…it's not that simple…I'm sorry…but sorry won't even bring back this…_

"What about…" Dean trailed off, unable to say anything without making him sound like a pathetic chick.

"I told you months ago, that this thing between us was over. It's about time you come terms with it. Please Dean, just let me go." Sam pleaded at Dean, though his words are a completely different story to what he is feeling at the moment.

Dean's hazels flickered a bit with betrayal and hurt, before he managed to slam his game face back in place. "Fine then. Sam. You can go off to your fancy college, and I understand okay. I'm happy for you. Just go Sam, just leave."_ Leave me here…_

With that, Dean got in his car, and drove off, leaving Sam staring at the disappearing black dot.

_You'll never know Dean…I'll miss you…_

**End Flashback**

The wind outside grew fiercer, and Sam, who had suffered enough in the cold, walked back into the room, leaving Jason looking at him in puzzlement at his abrupt departure. _Oh well…_

---

Sam got into bed, without even acknowledging Dean, and went straight to sleep, or well he tried, but past memories kept on haunting his own thoughts, so he decided to go out again, this time, bringing the Impala's keys. Jason saw Sam come out of the room again_ that's weird…_and saw him heading towards the car.

"So, where you're heading. I know all the bars, restaurants around here, and I can see that you are planning on getting a drink." Jason observed.

"Want to join me. I think you can. I do need a drink, know the closets bar around here?" Sam asked, as he opened the door.

"Yeah. I do actually. Open the door for me, will ya, I'm going with you." Sam unlocked the passenger's door, and Jason got in. If he tried hard enough, he can be corporeal enough to fit in with his surroundings…_and hold onto objects._

---

By the seventh shot, Jason yelled at Sam to go back to the motel, and he would drive. Even though the taller one was smashed, he knew normally ghosts don't drive, so he gave the blond an incredulous look.

Jason sighed, then explained, "Look, if I tried very hard, then I am able to hold onto objects. Now, since we are not that far from the motel, I can hold out for that long. Just get in the car. You're in no condition to drive."

_Oh my…Sam…no wonder you understand…how can your father do that? I thought my mom was bad…he just forced himself on you because you saw your brother in a different light. I don't think you realised you told me all this. Love is a strong emotion…only if I'd known it years back…sorry Lana…maybe in another universe…_

Sam reluctantly agreed, knowing there was no other option, since he doesn't want to bother Dean in the middle of the night. Jason was true to his word, he drove them back without causing any harm to the car, or the occupants and Sam was returned safely to the room, where Dean literally had smoke coming out of his ears in anger. Jason wisely kept out of distance, while Dean went from angry, to worried, to concern, then back to angry, then tenderness at his younger brother. _I swear, the tenderness is not because he is his brother. His touches don't look so innocent…is there still something between them after all these years…_

---

The next morning, Sam woke up with a pounding head, and a sick stomach. _I shouldn't of drunk that much last night…erghhh…_Rifling through his duffel bag, he took out two Tylenol pills and dry swallowed it. Deciding that he won't be getting back in bed again, he started on his morning activities. Just as he put on his last shirt on, he heard a knock on the door. Tiredly opening the door, he saw Jason standing outside who was unable to hold his amusement at Sam's hangover state, and then said, "Can we talk in private, like shoo your brother out or something. I'm not comfortable to talk about this with other people."

_I think he would understand…he'd be a hypocrite if he doesn't…Dean though…have to watch out for him…but they're all nice guys if you look past the image they put up… _

"Umm, I see what I can do." Sam responded, then turned his head towards the rumpled bed and yelled, "DEAN, GET UP".

Dean at once took the knife, which was under his pillow, and held it in front of him in defence. Only seeing it was Sam who obviously shouted at him to get up, he snapped at his younger brother, "What Sammy? First you run off with my car, then you yell at me to get up, now what?"

"Erm…can you get out for a hour…ghostie here needs to talk to me in private, and it's not because he wants to harm me, so Dean, can you just leave the room for an hour, and don't be so defensive. I'm not angry with you this time. It's me." Sam uttered to Dean, who huffed in anger, then put some clean clothes on, took his car keys, and walked out of the room with a door slam.

_Uh oh…I've angered Dean…better explain once we get all this shit together…_

---

"So want to tell me why you needed to talk in private?" Sam asked wearily, sitting himself on his bed with his legs crossed.

"If I tell you why I am so reluctant to tell Lana this, will you promise me not to make fun of me? I need your advice on how to tell her this. I know she has the right to know, but I don't know how to tell her." The rambling blond sat down on the floor and leaned back against the bed, his voice clearly in distress.

_What does he want to tell me…to ask all these questions…I'll listen…he clearly needs someone right now…but he's use to rejection by the looks of it…Ahhh…_

Sam slid down to the floor and went across the room to sit across Jason. He gave a supportive nod to tell him to start.

"Ever since I could remember, I was called 'pretty boy', and my mother well, she liked to rub it in my face literally, to remind me I was beautiful and to use it when I could…"

**Flashback**

"Mom…Stop please…it hurts," A ten-year-old Jason Teague, still chubby in the cheeks, cried as his mother was forcing him to ejaculate.

"Hush child. You are to do as you're told. No grumbling or crying about it." Genevieve ignored her son's pleading and continued on with giving her son a hand job.

Eventually, the ten-year old ejaculated, and his mother finally stopped, but the aftermath of it wasn't pretty. His penis was red and burning, and the little boy couldn't help but cry out in pain from the friction as his mother did his pants up again.

"Now, will you listen to what I tell you to do? The lady at the front desk has a soft spot for pretty boys like you and I need you to…"

**End Flashback**

"That was the first time my mother did it to me in public. I was only ten, so she couldn't really have intercourse with me. She found that by using my 'beauty', she would gain a lot of information, and connections with a lot of people. Of course, I was kept in the dark about what information she was looking for. And to cut it short, I did all the dirty work for her. Anyway, I was around 17, in my senior year, and something terrible had happened, she didn't touch me for the past 2 months, so obviously, something big had happened to start the molesting again. She went into my room that night…"

**Flashback **

"Mom…wh…" his mother cut off the blond as her lips descended upon his. _Not again…I thought she stopped after nothing for 2 months…best two months of my life…_Without even putting in mind that her son was still half asleep, she tore off his pyjamas and his briefs, and hitching up her nightgown slightly, she grabbed his soft penis, and pushed herself down upon it. The boy beneath her gave a whimper from the pain, but otherwise, remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

Mutterings could be heard through the harsh breathing, "all your fault…another fight…about you…can't you do anything right…not listening to me again…"

When she finally got off him, Jason couldn't help but gave a sigh of relief…_finally…what happened this time? Another fight with dad…I wonder…gee…how did someone like dad find some horrible person like mom…_

**End Flashback**

"I was seventeen, all muscle, way stronger than my mother, but the moment she would start with her assaulting, I would freeze up in terror. I know if I pushed her off me, I could. But for some reason, I just can't. She was my first. My first kiss, first blowjob, first fuck, first everything to do with the sex department. When I met Lana, I was over the moon, it was a chance to get away from my mother, but as you can see, that ended in disaster. I was afraid of my mom. She had this control over me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Because of it, Lana nearly died. God I'm such a coward. She trusted me, well she tried, and I knew she just came out of a relationship that crumbled because of lack of trust, and I just go up to her and rub everything back in her face. God…how do I tell her this without making a fool of myself?"

Sam by now had to take deep breathes to control his tiding emotions. "You just tell her like you told me. By the sounds of it, Lana was a great girl, and I doubt she would look down on you because of this. Man, you have to come clean with her, or there will always be something in the back of her mind, and you obviously, would never rest." _I just wish it were this easy with Dean and me…_

"Thanks Sam, for listening. And may I ask, is Dean your brother or lover?" Jason had to laugh at Sam's splutter and shock look on his face at his last statement.

"Where did you get that from? You're nuts. Dean is my brother and that's all." Sam declared strongly, leaving no room for argument._ How did he know…_

"That's not what you said last night, look, don't be so defensive, and I'm not disgusted." Jason wriggled around, before settling back to his original position. "Are you ever going to tell Dean why exactly you broke up with him? He deserves to know Sam, wasn't it you who told me I need to come clean with Lana? Why don't you actually use your own advice?"

"I can't. You don't know what I did to make sure we would never get back together again. All he knew was that I thought he was a mistake, I ended it, not really caring what he felt like, and went off to college to find myself a female that I actually planned on marrying." Sam responded, voice thick with emotion.

"I'll leave you alone for now. Let's open the door before Dean actually breaks it down." Jason got up and Sam followed suit.

"Oh, and you might want to join us now. We're going to meet Lana as soon as he's finished." Sam said casually, before opening the door to face Dean's wrath.

---

After twenty minutes of waiting for Dean to get ready, which wasn't that long, the three boys got into the car, and with the directions from Jason, they found themselves parking outside the Talon.

"I think she still lives here. I'm pretty sure." Jason mumbled, his nerves all jittery and jumpy.

"Well, we should go in, before Christmas comes again." Dean muttered darkly, before stalking into the café, not looking back to see if the interesting duo were following him or not.

"I think Dean's still mad. He's never like this though…" Sam pondered, before going through the door. _Ahhh…Jason vanished again…the quirks of being a ghost…_

---

"Jason?" Chloe, who was sitting with Lois in the back, stood up and walked to him, Lois at her heels. Dean turned his head towards the source of her voice, and found himself looking at a pair of hot chicks, one blonde and one brunette. _Mmm…nice rack there…_

"No sorry girls. Not the dead guy. Do you know of a Lana Lang, we're here on the behalf of Jason Teague", Dean said, all the while eying up and down Lois' figure. _She might be a good fuck…_

Sam by now, had joined Dean, and couldn't stop himself to roll his eyes at Dean's actions. _Still acting like a horndog…_

_Oh my god…who is this guy? He's taller than Clark…_Chloe couldn't help but to stare at Sam's massive frame. 

"Lana…Jason is dead and who the hell are you guys." Lois demanded at once.

_Ohh…tough chick here…_

Lana had come out behind the bar, upon hearing the argument, and Sam couldn't help but gasp at her beauty…_no wonder Jason fell for her…I would to if I wasn't this hung up on Dean…_

"What's happening?" Lana asked once she was within earshot.

"Oh. Nothing, just Jason-carbon-copy over here wants to talk to a certain Ms Lana Lang about Jason Teague." Lois explained in what Dean thought was an annoying voice. _Never judge a book by its cover…_

"Jason is dead. What is all this nonsense?" Lana glared at Dean while talking.

Sam at this point decided to talk, "Lana, we know that Jason is dead, but you should know, ghosts actually do exists. Anyway, he wants to talk to you in private, and this Jason-carbon-copy here, is my brother, Dean, so please do refrain from hurtling more insults."

_Sam's standing up for me…what has happened? Something is wrong…is he possessed? But he can't be…_

Chloe looked up in interest at the mention of ghosts, while Lois' eyes held more suspicion than before. Lana nodded slowly, then brought the two Winchesters up stairs, after giving Chloe and Lois a look.

---

"Why is he here after all this time?" Lana had walked to her window, looking into the sunny sky.

"He wants to make amends, no, he just wants to talk to you. It's not my place to say what it is." Sam said carefully, not wanting to upset Lana any further.

"I'm out of here. Sammy, holler me when you're done." With that, Dean walked out of the room, and down into the café.

_Well sorry Mr I-don't-feel-anything…what did I do this time? He's never stayed this angry at me for this long…_

"What just happened?" the female shook Sam out of his thoughts, and Sam gave a nervous laugh, "We had a big spat this morning. He'll get over it."

Seeing Jason appear in the room again, Sam continued, "Oh, and Jason's here. Please listen out to him Lana, give him a chance to talk. I'll leave you two alone right now." With that done, he got out, and closed the door softly behind him. Unlike Dean, he didn't go downstairs, but sat outside the door to gather his thoughts together.

_Why is this affecting me so much? I know the minute when I pushed him away I would never get him back, dammit. But then I never planned on going back to that. I received the punishment from dad for loving Dean more that a brother…never knew this would happen…thought I could put everything behind…didn't mean to…sorry Dean…for ignoring your calls…it was the only way I knew…to get over you…I thought it was for the best. Dad was right, I'm the one to blame for having no mom…at least I did one thing right, even though that killed Dean. He lived, I lived, we both lived…god…why am I having these thoughts? _A second voice replied…"_because you want Dean back…"_

Sam couldn't help but let out a shuddering breath…_Sam…how could you? I thought you were the smart one here? Having those sick thoughts about your brother. You would pay…for everything…it's over Dean…this thing between us…its was wrong to begin with…so I'm calling the quits here…not normal Dean. Sammy…you're not serious…I thought…oh well…_one tear slipped out of his eyes as he remembered the look in Dean's eyes when he told him they were done…_hazels filled with betrayal and hurt…you started this…don't blame it on me…_

Sam buried his head in his hands, to stop the over flowing of emotions…_I'm sorry Dean…love you…always will…I'm so sorry…_

---

After two hours, where Dean had received a fair share of phone numbers, and Sam had calm down from his thoughts, Lana opened the door, and called Sam in. Jason was still in his ghostly form, sitting on the floor. Sam looked surprised when the blond said he needed to talk to him._ He's business is done here…what else does he need…_

"I thought you talked to her," Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for the boost of confidence. I am still here because I want to help you." Jason had gotten up, and was pacing up and down the small room.

_What the hell is he going on about now…I don't need help…_

Seeing Sam's look of puzzlement, he commented, "for a Stanford student, you're pretty slow." Sam huffed in offence, but didn't comment. He knew exactly what Jason was talking about. _Damn spirit…I told him to leave it alone…I don't need help…_

"I don't need any help. What done is done, and we've both dealt with it. There's nothing to fix." Sam crossed his arms in defence, not desiring this conversation to go any further.

"Sam. You are not fine. I could literally feel your waves of regret and grief from a 10-mile radius. Sam, you need to come clean with Dean. Tell him the truth, he would understand. This is Dean we're talking about, not anybody, but Dean." Jason explained as if to a young child.

Lana was sitting there in perplexity, not understanding what is going on. Jason noticed it right away, and said, "Sam here had a relationship with Dean, and he thought that separating with him would be the best for everyone. So, when he left to college, he left with a torn heart, and tried to put everything behind him to start a new life, and Dean thought Sam left him, and he was very bitter about it for a while."

Sam was astonished when Lana didn't look at him in disgust, but with sadness and sympathy. _Okay…maybe because this is a weird town so she accepts un-normal things…_

"Look Sam, I'm talking from experience here. You need to came clean with Dean, don't end up like Lana and I here, it's wasn't pretty." Jason earnestly expressed to the Winchester. Lana nodded in agreement.

_I don't think they notice…but they act like an old-married couple…awww…how sweet…_

Jason whispered in Lana's ear, and she walked downstairs to find Dean, while Jason was trying to have another talk with Sam._ Sam is one stubborn person…_

---

Lana went downstairs, trying to find one Dean Winchester. After looking around for a few minutes, she spotted him in the corner of the café; with two blondes around him…_don't tell me…another one…_

Dean had spotted Lana walking this way, and before she reached the table, the two bimbos had walked away with smiles on their faces._ I wonder what he told them…interesting guy…_

"Hey you. Is something wrong with Sam?' Dean asked straight away as Lana sat opposite him in the booth._ Definitely the big brother here…_

"Oh no. I just want to talk to you. Jason's giving Sam a lecture. I'm going to be blunt here. I know about the thing between Sam and you, and I'm saying, you should give him a second chance." Lana started with Dean.

"You don't know shit about what happened girl, so do shut up." Dean eyes blazed in anger._ How dare she…_

"But I understand." Seeing the Winchester's incredulous look, she went on, "Why do you think Jason needed to talk to me? There was unfinished business between us, like you and Sam. When he was alive, he never told me why he acted the way he did. He lied to me, because he was literally terrified of the consequences if he didn't listen to his mother's orders, so in turn, he didn't tell me anything. Only if he trusted me more, we might've had a happier ending. He only loved me the way he knew how. Give Sam a second chance Dean, listen to what he says." Lana gazed sadly at him.

"Lana, you might not know, but he was the one that started it, and he was the one that ended it. He told me this was all a mistake, and not two months later, he left. I understood why he left, but he completely cut us off. He ignored every call I made, and if I didn't find him that night, I doubt we'd be still talking." Dean said tensely._ I can't go through that again…damn it…_

"That's what he told you, but it's not the complete truth. True, he wanted normal, but he sure didn't want things to end up like that. Dean. I know where you're coming from." Lana gentle voice floated across Dean's brain…_what is she trying to tell me…that there were other reasons behind Sam's break-up…_

Dean remained silent; fuming at her for resurfacing buried memories. _I put this behind us…just like Sam asked me to…_

---

_We'd just started being brothers again…not two different strangers. I can't risk it, and I don't want to go through another break-up or Dean's rejection. Hell, I would understand if he never wants to start over again. It would be completely my fault. Why does it still hurt so much? I thought I got over that...dad's punishment…can never tell that to Dean…no…I can't…_

"Come on Sam. Just tell him. It can't be that bad. He's your brother, somebody you know you can trust." Jason was 10 seconds away from tearing the Winchester's head apart._ How stubborn can he be? He wants Dean back, but he won't make the move. He knows he hurt Dean pretty badly before Stanford, but then he won't tell his brother about the reason…ahhh…stubborn idiot… _

Sam just shook his head in defeat, silently begging Jason to just leave the topic off._ I can't tear Dean's image of dad, he nearly killed himself when dad passed. I don't know what he would do if he knew about this…will he even believe me? Arghhh…fuck everything…_

A knock was heard, before Lana entered the room. Jason raised his arms in loss at what to do, and shook his head at Lana. Lana mouthed a silent "me too", then a "stubborn Winchesters", before turning around to find Sam. Alas, Sam sneaked out when Lana was busying with Jason, and he was now looking around the café to find Dean.

Spotting Dean, who was getting up, he was about to give a nod of 'lets-get-out-of-here' when Lana came barrelling downstairs and towards Sam. Dean quickly walked over, inspecting the scene, when Lana heaved a sigh in relief.

"Thank god I caught you in time. You guys are invited to Dinner here, and I'm paying, so don't worry. And I invited Chloe and Lois, the two girls you met earlier in the afternoon." Lana invited.

"We don't want…" Sam started to say, but was cut off by Dean's elbow in the ribs, and "Sure thing. Thanks, see you in 30 minutes."

With that, Dean dragged Sam out of the restaurant and into the Impala._ Free food…maybe it isn't so bad…_

Jason suddenly materialized behind Lana, giving her a big fright. Grinning innocently, he asked, "Hey, can I terrorized the Luthors'. It would be fun seeing their reactions."

"No Jason. As much as you want to, don't. There are enough problems with them as it is. We don't want more trouble."

Jason gave a sad pout, which Lana rolled her eyes at, before he vanished into thin air again.

---

The drive back and from the motel was silent. Both boys didn't bother with talking, none of them wanted to.

_Damn it. Damn everything, and most of all, what was she talking about? He didn't tell me the complete truth. Wasn't 'I want normal' it? Wasn't 'it was a mistake, this isn't right' it? What did she mean? What didn't Sam tell me? I can't think of any other reasons. A second voice interrupted…"this break-up wasn't sudden…it was gradual"…what the hell? He pushed me away. I felt it around 6 months before the break-up…stared to pull away…flinched when I touched him in certain areas. What the hell is going on? Sam…please tell me…I have the right to know…was it something I did…_

Dean intensified his hold on the wheel, but remained still and silent.

_Dean isn't talking to me again. Why do I have to mess everything up? Just like dad said, all my fault, never did anything properly, always screwed things up. Biggest mistake was hurting Dean. He never deserved it. I knew what family meant to him, but I smashed his trust in me to pieces…killed him…it's a wonder that he still trusts me. How does he do it? He holds on to family…it was all he'd ever known. I was the one that started it, and I was the one that ended it. Maybe dad was right, I manipulated Dean into this shit. I deserved everything he did to me. All my fault…mom…Jess…dad…Dean…why can't I do one thing right for this family…_

Just like Dean said, they were back at the "Talon" in 30 minutes. Chloe, Lana (obviously as she owns the restaurant) were already there, and peeking just above the stairs in the back, Sam could see Jason subtly observing the scene downstairs…_more like staring at Lana…_

"Lois, finally. Come on. Seats are at the back." Chloe playfully scolded her cousin, before leading the group to the back.

---

_Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, and Lana said they were nobody. I don't believe a word she's saying…have to get farm boy to check it out with me. Chloe's getting chummy with Sam. He sounds geeky, geek girl and geek boy…ha…wonder what they're really doing here? I don't trust them, especially Dean, he gives off bad vibes…dangerous vibes…Winchester…just like the rifle…hmmm…_

Lois gave Dean another look before continuing her dinner. Lana was watching her entertainingly, waiting for the final blow.

_Lois' giving the boys suspicious looks. Ahhh…what did Lana say though? They're nobody, but she would not just invite nobody for dinner…hmmm…have to ask her after dinner. They were saying they were here on the behalf of Jason Teague…ghosts…Jason's ghost is here…hmmm…what is really happening…_

Chloe got moved away from her thoughts, to continue listen to Sam's detailed description of a demon. Even though Sam was talking rapidly, gaining most of the blonde's attention, he couldn't help but notice the tension between Lois and his brother.

_I can feel Lois' eyes on us, well, Dean's throughout the whole of dinner. I can't blame her. We're both wanted by the feds, and Dean is supposed to be dead…like cold and six-foot under dead. I like Chloe, she seems interested in the supernatural shit, well, she does have her own wall of weird. I keep hearing about this Clark guy…who is he? Lana's on and off flame I know. Looks like Chloe is in love with him…poor thing…feelings aren't reciprocated…_

_What is it with that chick? Ms tough-girl. Why did Lana Lang organize the seating arrangement? She knew Lois isn't fond of me, at least I get free food, that is decent. Awww…Sam and Chloe, talking about supernatural shit…nerd one and nerd two. Sam doesn't need anymore encouragement, he's already geeky as he is…and now Lois Lane is furthering her interrogation…just stop it already woman…_

"What?" Dean snapped at Lois a bit harshly. Sam and Chloe turned their heads towards the two and they couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Dean's buttons were obviously to their limit, and Lois, was sitting there clearly dismayed at his timbre. Lana, who was witnessing those two the whole time, decided to intervene, "Stop it Lois. Leave him alone. Just enjoy the dinner, you can argue later, outside my place."

Everybody returned to their dinner not soon after, and the Winchesters were the first to stand up for leave.

"Thanks for the dinner Lana, it was a pleasure meeting you." Not knowing what else to say, Sam left the restaurant with Dean in tow.

When Lois saw the boys' car leaving, she stood up too. Looking at the last two girls at the table, she shot them a look, and ran off to find Clark.

_Have to find a quick search on the Internet about those two, then with Clark, barge into their motel room demanding answers…need a gun…make it more real…_

Lois' figure disappeared into the night, and Chloe's curiosity couldn't be held back anymore, "Lana, tell me the truth, what were they really doing here?"

Lana saw no point in lying, so she gave her blonde friend the truth. "They were giving Jason a lift to here. After he died, he could only travel so far, so these two guys gave him a lift." _I didn't lie, but, I don't want to elaborate anymore. It's not her business. I trust Chloe, but there are some things that I want to keep to myself…_

Chloe seemed satisfied with that answer, and left it at that, relieving Lana's nerves big time.

---

Sam had just gotten out of the shower when Lois and Clark burst into the room all guns blazing. The youngest Winchester had to blush, as he was only wearing his boxers…_what perfect timing…dammit…_

Lois pointed her gun at Dean's head, freezing the shorter Winchester in the process, while Clark had took advantage of Sam's startled stance, locking him by his neck in front of him.

"Now boys, talk or this bullet here, will be going into Dean's brain." Lois threatened, while jabbing the gun harder into his head.

Dean started to let out another comment, when Sam butted in, "Dean shut up, they're only doing this because of Lana. Now, Lois, please stop trying to kill my brother here, or I will take drastic measures. And, as for talking, Lana told you, we're nobody. Why can't you believe her, we are seriously nobody."

Clark this time started talking, more like growled into the room. "Look, if you twos are nobody, then why are you on the feds database, and why is it that a certain Mr Dean Winchester, is supposedly dead? Uh. Answer me, or I will beat it out of you."

_You son-of-a-bitch…you had no right to search for our MO…_

Sam was about to tell him something to make more time, when a panting Lana and Chloe ran in, stopping everything at once.

"Clark, stop trying to strangle Sam to death, and you Lois, put that gun down." Chloe glared at the pair. They seemed to have heard something in her tone, since they listened to what she asked them to, and looked at her in question.

"I know why you think these two are dangerous, but they are not. I won't elaborate any further, since it is their own business, and I respect it. Now leave these two boys alone, and we'll go back to our respective homes. I think Lana is staying here a bit longer, because she needs to talk to them, and don't ask why. It's none of your business." Chloe glared heatedly at the two again, before walking out. Lois and Clark followed not soon after, letting Sam get his breath back and Dean cursing all the ways to Sunday._ I didn't think a little fellow like Chloe would have power over these two like that. She seemed very gentle when I talked to her earlier…never judge a book by it's cover…_

---

When Sam and Lana disappeared outside, obviously for a chat, Dean never considered that Jason would be appearing in his room._ I am stuck with a ghost here…and I'm not shooting…first time…for everything…_ Dean had brought up his gun automatically, making Jason to hold his hands up in surrender.

"Dean. Drop the gun. We both consciously know that I won't hurt you." Dean nodded slightly, but still held his gun up. "Also, if you're worried about your brother out there, then don't be, because even though Lana's a decent fighter, she is nowhere near Sam's level, and you talked to her, she isn't here to fight."

Dean gave his look-a-like another hard look, promising pain if anything goes wrong, and lowered his gun and sat down on his bed, all the time, watching Jason.

Just as Jason was about to say his first word, Dean butted in, "Look, if this is about Sam and I, then don't bother. Don't intervene in it. It isn't your business and I should've know that it would be over before it even started."

"Dean, there is more to it than meets the eye. He'd drawn away from you for a reason, and it had nothing to do with you."

Dean looked up at Jason for further explanation, but Jason just shook his head, "He'll tell you when he's ready. Don't push him."

Dean got up, and started pacing up and down the suffocating room, "I understood why he left. He wanted more in life than me. He wanted the normal, the white-picket fence. He didn't want the credit card scams and hunting for beings that are non-existent according to some people. I'm proud of him, getting a full ride into Stanford. But that didn't mean he had to sever all ties with us." Dean felt himself exposing more than he should, and snapped his mouth shut.

_I will not go all soppy in front of him…why is this hitting me harder than I thought…it was years ago…I'd dealt with it…_

Dean started mulling in his own thoughts, but Jason ignored him, and started speaking again. "Why don't you give it a chance again?"

"No Jason," Dean barked at once, "he left, and not only that, he started a new life, where dad and I did not exist in his world. His friends from Stanford only know that he had a brother named Dean, nothing else. Why should I start over with him again, it's not before long that he's going to leave again. I can't go through that again, once is enough."

"That was when he was 18, before Stanford, before he grew up and really understood the meaning of family. He made a mistake, and he's trying to repair the damage, dude, he's trying here. Also, he only has you left, nobody else, only you. And by the looks of it, I doubt he's going to go back." Dean gave a look at Jason's explanation and the ghost explained further, "He's too different, after all, you can't run away from your past, it always catches up to you at the end."

_Why are these people so stubborn? I don't blame him though, but he should give Sam a chance, but Sam should tell him the truth. It would be easier that way…ahhh…stubborn men…stubborn Winchesters…_

Dean just looked over his ghostly shoulder sadly.

---

_They seem to really want to help…_

"Sam, in life, there is a second chance for some specific things, and this is one of them…" Sam, who disagrees with her completely, cut off Lana.

"Look Lana, I was the one that broke it off with him, so I have to deal with the consequences. Also, I can't hurt him again like that. I know I killed him when I called the quits, and it just destroyed him when I ignored every phone call and message he sent me. We're just being brothers again, I won't be a selfish bastard again. He always looked out for me, it's about time I thought about him." Sam broke off quietly.

The two were sitting on the steps outside the motel, the coldness of the concrete floor rapidly creeping in through their thin clothing. _I thought winter was over…why is it still so cold…_

Lana suddenly commented, "You know that you have to make the first move. Dean wouldn't do it, you both know that."

Completely ignoring Lana's last comment, Sam continued on, "What Dean knows about me is that I always wanted normal, and well, what we did was a far cry form normal. When I started this, I was already in the 'I-want-the-apple-pie-life' faze. He knew it, I knew it, but we both ignored that factor. I told him time and again, that I hate this life. When I bailed out of the relationship, I rubbed this all in his face, I can't take that back now Lana. Telling him I don't want to go back would also be a lie, and he would know it. What he doesn't know is that I don't **plan** on going back to school, not after all the shit that has happened."

"I just don't get it. What is so hard about restarting something that was unfinished years ago?" Lana couldn't comprehend Sam's argument._ It just doesn't make any sense…_

"Dean comes in a package, it's either him and the hunt, or nothing at all, and as everybody would've noticed, he would know when I am one little bit unhappy. **I **want to start over again, and I accept the life I'm living in now. But, what if in ten years time I change my mind, it would kill Dean, and it won't be like last time, this would hurt more. He won't do the normal, well he might for me, but still, I can't make him do that, it would be too selfish of me." Sam broke off in despair.

Lana thought on what Sam said, and asked an easy question, if you look at in one way, "What do you really want, that you are 100 sure that you won't change your mind on?"

"Dean."

Lana tilted her head to the side for further explanation, and Sam explained in more detail, "my feelings for Dean. I know they won't change, and they never did change anyway."

"Then why can't you just start over again with him? What is it with you stubborn Winchesters? This is a simple issue, but you two make it look like rocket science." Lana huffed out in frustration. _Dean was bad enough…but Sam…he's like ten times worse…_

Sam this time gently said, "Look, I appreciate what you two are trying to do, but I can't, I can't risk it. When we first stared this, it was me who wanted it. Thinking back, I'm not even sure if Dean was really into it, or was he just doing it because I wanted it."

Lana gave a heavy sigh, and forlornly spoke, "By the looks of it, anything we say or do wouldn't help, would it?"

Sam shook his head in reply, and she continued on, "I really want you two to be happy again. I want to see someone's relationship not end up like mine's, but like I said, it's your business, we can't force you to." _Why can't you just come clean with your brother? You told Jason to, but you won't. I am 100 sure that if you told him the complete truth, he would understand…ahhh…the complications of love…_

Sam bent his head down, and then asked her something irrelevant to the topic beforehand, "I know Jason was an old flame, but what about Clark? I can see the chemistry between you two just in those few minutes, you may have broken up, but love doesn't just die like that."

Lana looked up into the sky, and uttered softly, "It was a mutual separation. If this was in a different world, then I would hold onto it, but like I said, it isn't, so yeah."

The two got up to go back to the boys' room to see Jason standing outside the door. When the two had walked up to him, he saluted a quick, but grateful 'thank you' to Sam, before turning his head to gaze amorously Lana. The trio all knew it was his time, and with one ghostly touch to her cheek, he flickered and disappeared into thin air. This time, it was forever. Lana had tears streaming down her face, and asked Sam in a cracked voice, "Do you know where he'll be going?"

Sam replied truthfully, "I have no idea Lana. I would tell you if I knew. I just know that he is free, his unfinished business is done, and he has moved on to the next world." He then laid one of his large hands on her shoulders for console, but otherwise, remained in silent.

_He had his say…at least I helped someone…I really hope she and Clark would settle their business…it's obvious this has taken a toll on her…_

After some time just standing there, Sam pushed Lana towards his car, with Lana looking at him in bewilderment. Sam simply said, "You need a lift."

Lana blushed and peeped out and 'Oh' before climbing into the car._ I bet this is Dean's. It matches with his posture, stance, everything…_

When she stepped out of the car, she turned her head towards Sam again, "Thanks for everything."

Sam gave one of his classic grins, and replied, "No worries, I wish the best for your future."

"Thanks, I hope everything goes well with Dean." Lana sympathized.

Sam gave a shrug, and nodding his one more time at the girl, he turns back to the wheel and drives off.

Lana stared at the black Chevy, until it was nothing but a dot, then nothing, before walking into the restaurant and up into her apartment.

_I really wish the best for them. They deserve it. Maybe if I had more faith in Jason, things would of ended differently. He may have not died, and we might've had a happier ending. Well, any one is better than this…_

**The End**


End file.
